


Til the End of This Age

by OG_Numa



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Romance, Sexual Inexperience, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23458924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OG_Numa/pseuds/OG_Numa
Summary: There's always power dynamics in any relationship and Diavolo risks losing Lucifer due to his actions.A look into the beginnings of Diavolo and Lucifer's intimate journey.Setting: Somewhere around 2000 BCE. (that's 4000 years ago)
Relationships: Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 104





	Til the End of This Age

The hoarse cry ripped through the night's air, forced out of a body thrashing in the throes of sinful indulgences, unable to hold back the tide of pleasure, almost painful in its intensity. Black wings quivered in concert, splayed in disarray upon red satin sheets.

Utterly wrecked, breath still in heavy pants, he tried to regain his senses, to refocus his eyes on the one that had unraveled him. Weakly, he pulled on red hair, his palm wet with perspiration, trying to gain the prince's attention.

Diavolo swallows back the last of his lover's offerings, feeling the warmth slide into his belly. He laid tender kisses along the softening length, humming as he went. When the tugs on his hair grew more insistent, he finally stops to admire his handiwork.

Lucifer, his beautiful fallen angel, laid spread out like a Grecian statue, an eclectic mixture of heavenly grace and base debauchery. Not a single mark marred his alabaster skin. Diavolo had seen to it.

_Radiant._

_Perfection._

The Red Prince crawled over the sprawled Avatar of Pride and touched his lips to the black marking on his forehead. "Rest, my sweet. You've done well." he coos, and brushed the back of his hand down a flushed cheek.

Lucifer retracted his demon form, having lost control momentarily as lust overwhelmed him. His weary eyes sought out the elder demon's. "Dia..."

He was hushed by the prince's kisses. "Let us speak in the morning, beloved." Diavolo's tone left no room for discussion as he settled down for the night, cuddling his precious to him.

Lucifer laid awake for long moments after, listening to the rise and fall of Diavolo's breaths, enfolded in his comfortable warmth. Sleep eluded him, his thoughts becoming a knotted mass in the pit of his stomach.

He felt ...unfulfilled.

The sensation had begun as a tiny prick in the back of the mind, just yesterday.

The source of this unpleasant feeling was the Red Prince himself.

For centuries, Diavolo had made known his desire for the younger demon, tireless in his pursuit, using all manner of persuasion. Lucifer had ignored his advances, seeing it as a master's teasing of his servant until the intensity of it all had forced him to see the sincerity of his prince's intent.

Last week, he had finally relented. The memory of that first night still aroused a pleasant buzz and a tingling warmth to his ears. Diavolo had been attentive, and with the skill and experience of his years brought previously unknown bliss to the former angel.

But that was all they did.

Each night, the prince had fanned the flames of passion with his touch, calculated to overwhelm Lucifer's senses in a conflagration of all-consuming pleasure, before allowing it to release in shameless rapture.

Diavolo was the giver of pleasure, never the receiver. In each of their encounters, the prince had remained aloof, apart, always fully clothed. Even his embrace was only given after Lucifer had been worn out, unable to protest or demand for anymore.

He loved it.

He despised it.

Lucifer felt stifled, finally identifying the reason for his disquiet. Diavolo didn't treat him like a lover, not even as a sexual partner.

He was nothing more than the Red Prince's pet. Little better than a toy.

The flames he felt now were those of red-hot anger. _How **dare** he!_ He could hear his thoughts scream, his pride sorely bruised. This had to be dealt with. Now.

"Dia!" Lucifer pinched the prince's nearest arm, hard. The startled yelp from the prince gave him but a moment's satisfaction before he is pinned to the bed by vice -like hands.

The prince cursed aloud, "What is the meaning of this, Lucifer!"

"We have to talk. Now." The angle was bad, he couldn't pull his arms free. He settled for scowling at Diavolo.

The vehemence in Lucifer's voice surprised the redhead. "I told you to get some rest first. We can talk in the morning."

"If you wait til then I won't be here. And I'll never return." Lucifer growled with menace, knowing this was the only hold he had over the prince.

"Wha- Lucifer, love. What are you saying?"

"Don't you call me that! Not with those lying lips!" he tore into the prince, hurling all the bile that had accumulated from rage. He couldn't bear to hear that word anymore, the bitterest insult to his naiveté. "You never-"

" **Silence.** " the demon prince hissed, bringing out the full force of his authority into that softly spoken word. His amber eyes flashed with flecks of red, a dangerous sign. "Calm yourself, Lucifer."

Ruby eyes matched his glare defiantly, the younger demon would not be cowed so easily. He had every right to be furious.

Diavolo saw the stubbornness in Lucifer's furrowed brow, in his clenched jaw. "Who gave you these thoughts, Lucifer? How can you call me a liar? Have you not already judged my love for you as true?" he half-whispers that last sentence, letting it carry his hurt upon it.

Lucifer couldn't hold his stare any longer and averted his gaze. "All the more fool I to have believed."

He was having none of that. "Have I not bared my heart to you? Did I not prove my ardent longing for you? Have I not endured your rejections and passed all your trials? What more do you want of me?"

"More? I only wanted what you promised me. Or is that too much to ask from my Lord?" the words, intended as venom, drew blood from Lucifer's own wounded heart. He felt like a torn rag doll, why had he allowed Diavolo this power over him?

Diavolo carefully released Lucifer's forearms, and tenderly cupped that perfect face in his palms. "Remind me."

"You promised me...don't you remember? Far better to rule-"

"-together in hell, than to serve alone in heaven." Diavolo did remember. Tentatively, he seals their lips together and found the younger demon responding despite himself. He understood well enough, he felt the same way too. "My Lucifer..." the prince purrs, letting the vibrations reverberate along that sharp jawline. "...my love, let me worship you."

With practiced ease, he peppers feathered kisses down Lucifer's neck, tracing the fine outlines of his collarbone. At the same time, his hands moved in tickling swirls across his lover's body, one lightly encircling a pink tipped nipple, the other thumbing the sensitive tip of Lucifer's masculinity, encouraging it to unsheathe itself.

It was happening again. Lucifer has had enough. He smacked away Diavolo's hands and pushed at the larger male's chest. "Listen to me for once!" he hissed, fingers curling into fists.

"How dare you call me your lover? The only thing you ever did was play me like an instrument for your entertainment. You promised together...When have we even shared our bodies? Or shared love?

"Why... Why won't you let me touch you?" There, he had said it. His yearning for the prince laid bare, begging for a taste, any crumb he could have. 

"Is that what you want?" Diavolo had covered his mouth, amber eyes sparkling with mirth.

"Isn't that what a lover should want?" his exasperation at the prince had stripped away his usual reserve, giving a rare insight into his inner desires.

Diavolo chuckled softly. His beautiful angel was so adorable. So forward, so demanding. He couldn't help his delight. "You please me, beloved." the demon prince shrugs off his robe, presenting himself to the younger with a teasing flicker in his eyes. "Go on then."

Confronted with the majesty that was Diavolo, Lucifer stalled, suddenly unsure how to proceed. He settled for familiar ground, merging his lips to the prince's. His hesitant movements betrayed his inexperience but it was enough for him to regain his courage. Diavolo angled his head subtly, assisting him. He returned Lucifer's tentative kisses but allowed him to take the lead.

"That's nice." he breathed out, a gentle encouragement. "Show me more."

The young demon spread his hands over Diavolo's arms, satisfying themselves with the feel of his taunt muscles beneath smooth dusky skin. The same hands continued with exploring the vast expanse of Diavolo's chest, as if he could memorize every feature by touch. He raked his nails against a dark nipple before leaning in to lick at it, trying to imitate what Diavolo would normally do for him.

The prince observed Lucifer's attempts at pleasuring him, enjoying the sensations of a touch that was both eager and coy, profane and innocent. He doubts Lucifer was truly aware where his salaciousness would lead him; Diavolo hoped his young lover would be spared any regret.

He would corrupt his lovely angel thoroughly. Rejoice in it. _Icarus, it's too late for you now,_ the future king muses. He had tried so hard to let Lucifer keep his innocence, a precious rarity in the dark realm, denying his own dark desires to claim him.

But he was the spawn of the demon king and an angel's untainted body was irresistible, even a fallen one. There was no redemption for either of them.

Lucifer had turned his attentions lower still, sizing up the challenge ahead. The prince's member, even at half-mast, was an impressive sight, easily requiring two hands to encircle the shaft. He felt a keening in his belly, his libido building up, driving him to boldness.

Sidling next to the prince, he experimentally grips the base before lowering his head to kiss the shaft, moving carefully upwards, humming softly against the hardening flesh. Opening his mouth to take in the tip, he is hit with the prince's full musk, a sensual mixture of cinnamon and sandalwood. His own maleness twitched in excitement.

The lust was dizzying now. Numbly, Lucifer closes his pale lips over Diavolo's manhood, the musk taking on a salty undertone. He loses himself, tasting and licking every ridge and fold, breathing in more of the scent that now meant desire to him. Vaguely, he is aware of Diavolo's gasping moans and cries of praise, but all that was in the background as he sought to satisfy his own appetite. Blindly, his hand moves to his own organ, pleasuring himself as the haze thickened.

Diavolo's hand came down heavily on his head, pulling him off by his raven locks. He hauled himself upright and mashed their lips together, matching the greediness of the younger. His zealous kisses drew the breath out of the slighter man, leaving him panting in between, lips glistening with saliva, bruised by the ferocity of their ardor.

He leaves the dazed Lucifer for a moment, fetching a vial from his shelf. Returning, he knelt between Lucifer's legs and uncorked the vial of fragrant oil. Carefully, he poured a thin drizzle onto his lover's private areas, and worked the slick liquid into Lucifer's sensitive regions.

The pale demon moaned deeply, his sensitivity enhanced by the special formulation. Lost in pleasure, he barely registers Diavolo's fingers at his entrance until an oil slicked digit slipped in. "Dia-" surprise gave way to shock as he felt the movement deep within.

The prince worked quickly, his fingers spreading his lover's hole, pouring in more of the love oil in preparation. Lucifer's lewd whimpers gave him the reassurance that the former angel was receptive. He removes his fingers and positions himself, his member lined up with Lucifer's well-slicked entrance.

Lucifer panted heavily, his nerves overstimulated in multiple places. Still, he draws his legs apart and holds them to his chest, knowing what Diavolo wants.

Diavolo wanted to savor the sight, his precious beauty fully spread and waiting for him, offering himself as a sacrifice on the altar of lust. His need would not allow further delay however, and he thrusts inside Lucifer, snatching a keening moan from the younger demon as he stretched the welcoming inner walls apart.

"There, there." The prince coos softly, enjoying his lover's warmth and tightness enfolding him. "Relax, my dearest. Let us share love." and he thrusts deeper still, a powerful movement that sheathes his full length in the sensual depths. Lucifer's whole body shakes and shudders at the intrusion, his cry a confused wail of indignation and satisfaction.

Diavolo pats his favorite's head, running his fingers through disheveled dark hair, gently kneading. "You're so adorable, Lucifer. So precious. It almost pains me to continue, I might break you."

"Don't stop." Lucifer whimpered, eyes squeezed shut, sucking in air with short shallow pants. He was determined to follow this to the end. He felt Diavolo lean down to kiss him and parts his lips for more of his taste, muffling their moans as they began their rut.

Their movements created a delicious friction inside him. The heat that centered there, the pleasurable pain from being stretched to his limit, every bump and grind of Diavolo's hips against his ass... It felt so good... so complete.

He loved it.

Pleasure clouding his mind, he rasps out his lover's name, each syllable a reverent sigh. He wraps his arms around Diavolo's shoulders, wanting more contact. The fire was building up again and he voices his need. "M-more..."

Diavolo shifts his angle a little, and pounds into Lucifer's most intimate pressure point relentlessly, the incoherent shrieks escaping his angel's throat a delightful litany to his ears.

They were so close to release. Diavolo own pants were ragged, the effort of holding back an unbearable strain now. He grasped Lucifer's neglected shaft and strokes it, putting more pressure on the sensitive underside. It was enough to bring his young lover to the brink.

Lucifer's powerful orgasm made his inner walls clamp down hard around the prince's member, the stimulation giving him what he needs for his own release. His guttural groan was a sigh of relief, euphoria washing over him as he fills his lover with his hot seed.

Pulling out, the prince goes to embrace his precious mate. The closeness fulfilled their mutual need for the other's comforting touch. As their breathing returns to normal, the warm buzz of the successful copulation lulls them both into restful sleep.

Both prince and his love wore contented smiles in their slumber.

And when dawn comes, their talk would center around their renewed promises for the future.

Ruling together in hell, til the end of this age.

**Author's Note:**

> Weirdly, written to BTS' Black Swan.
> 
> I tried to convey the headcanon I had about Diavolo and Lucifer having initially an athenian style relationship of an elder erastes and his eromenos. But keeping it just that wouldn't be possible for long as Lucifer is already a full adult and wants to be taken seriously. Really, these characters have a life of their own. Totally disobedient.


End file.
